Present
by snap-me
Summary: hadiah dari Matt untuk Mello. apa ya?


_**Present**_

© Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

Cuaca buruk. Sejak pagi hujan tidak juga berhenti. Matt jadi tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Padahal siang ini ia seharusnya mengambil kue coklat super besar pesanannya.

Kenapa ia memesan kue coklat?

Karena hari ini Mello ulang tahun.

Dan si pirang itu sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Matt keluar rumah, karena hujan begitu deras. Apalagi, ramalan cuaca di televisi mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi akan ada badai.

"Che, sejak kapan Mello menonton acara ramalan tidak berguna seperti itu?" rutuk Matt. Ia benar-benar sudah habis akal. Ia tidak akan bisa memberikan hadiah untuk Mello kalau cuacanya buruk begini.

"Matt!" panggil Mello. Matt, yang sedang menatap hujan di luar melalui jendela refleks menjawab.

"Ya!"

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya Mello yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu.

Matt menoleh. Ada satu sweatdrop di kepalanya. "Tentu saja,"

"Aku tidak mendengar suara PSPmu,"

"Kau menghancurkannya kemarin. Hari ini aku mau beli yang baru, tapi cuaca begini buruk," kata Matt.

Mello mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau beli PSP baru?"

Matt mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya, ya,"

"Ayo!"

"??"

"Kau bilang mau beli PSP, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo!"

Matt tersenyum. Kadang Mello bisa jadi sangat pengertian.

* * *

Mello mengajak Matt pergi ke sebuah mall di dekat apartemen mereka dengan mobilnya. Untungnya hujan sudah sedikit reda. Mello menunggu di dalam mobil di parkiran, sedangkan Matt naik sendirian.

"Toko kue hanya dua blok dari sini. Aku bisa berlari untuk mengambilnya," pikir Matt.

Dan Matt pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tanpa diketahui Mello. Ia berlari menembus hujan agar bisa mengambil kue coklat pesanannya.

* * *

Mello sudah menunggu satu jam, dan Matt belum kembali. Ia baru saja akan menelepon pacarnya itu saat Matt datang membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Matt? Kau beli PSP atau TV 29 inch?"

"Hehe," Matt hanya nyengir. Ia memasukkan kotak besar itu ke jok belakang dan duduk di kursi sebelah Mello. Mello menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobil.

"Atap mall bocor?" tanya Mello tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"??"

"Aku tanya, atap mall bocor?" kata Mello mulai tidak sabar.

"Tidak juga,"

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?"

Matt baru sadar, ternyata pakaiannya basah. "Hehe. Bukan apa-apa,"

"Che!"

* * *

"Shit!" maki Matt. Ia sudah sampai di apartemen dan sudah mengganti bajunya karena Mello mencak-mencak tidak mau Matt kena flu. Ia sudah kedinginan gara-gara mengambil kue itu, sudah rela basah-basahan dan berbohong pada Mello, dan sekarang kue itu rusak!

Ternyata kotak yang menjadi bungkus kue itu basah terkena air hujan dan otomatis kue coklat spesial untuk Mello jadi hancur!

"Shit! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Hari sudah sore. Toko yang menjual kue sudah tutup. Matt melempar sendok yang dipegangnya. Ia memaksa otaknya berpikir, dan tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide.

Hujan sudah berhenti dan Mello memutuskan pergi ke markas untuk mengurus beberapa hal dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Roger. Matt sendirian di rumah. Dia pernah bermain Harvest Moon, jadi dia tahu sedikit banyak tentang memasak.

"Yah, aku sendirian...."

Dan dia pun membereskan kue coklat yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya itu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Ya.

Ia akan membuat sendiri kue coklat untuk Mello. Khusus untuk Mello.

* * *

Mello masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan mendapati aura yang berbeda.

Ada bau coklat di mana-mana. Saat ia ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat di kulkas, ia tidak menemukan sebatang coklatpun. Ia membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan, dan di sana juga tidak ada coklat.

Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar, mencari Matt.

"MATT! KAU APAKAN PERSEDIAAN COKLATKU?!" teriaknya saat sampai di kamar.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Matt sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar, dengan sebuah kue coklat di tangannya. Kamarnya sudah dihias dengan tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO' dari kertas-kertas berwarna coklat. Hiasannya memang sederhana, tapi itu buatan Matt.

"Happy Birthday, Mihael Keehl," kata Matt. Ia mendekatkan kue di dekatnya pada Mello, yang sudah berisi dua buah lilin yang menyala dengan bentuk angka '20'. "Happy 20th years, Mello!"

"Che!" Mello meniup lilin itu hingga nyalanya padam. Ia menatap kue coklat yang menjadi 'kue tart' ulang tahunnya itu. Matt hanya nyengir.

"Buatanmu, Matt?"

Matt nyengir lebih lebar. Mello mencolek kue itu dengan jarinya, dan menjilatinya. "Coklat,"

"Yeah, aku menghabiskan 2 kilo coklat batangan untuk membuat ini,"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa semua coklatku habis,"

Matt tertawa takut. "Well, kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu pintar membuat kue, jadi harus mengalami tahap-tahap gagal," Mello memandang Matt dengan tatapan iblis sambil menyeringai setan.

"Mail Jeevas, kau harus membayar semua ini,"

"HUWAA!!!!"

FIN

Nyehehe, pendek. Sangat! Oh ya, aku mo nambahin pesan moral nih! Jangan biarkan coklatmu tergeletak di atas meja tanpa pengamanan kalau nggak mau dicolong Mello *ditembak*

Nyahahaha~

Review pliz


End file.
